


No One But Me

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No One But Me

**Title:** No One But Me  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) Prompt: Ron's Scars  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/hurt/comfort  
 **A/N:** Er, watch out for fluff? *administers insulin*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No One But Me

~

He’s never said anything to me about it, you know. But he doesn’t have to. I’ve known him for just about all my life, the part of my life that matters, anyway, and we’ve gone past the need for words.

As we lie here, curled together and listening to the occasional settling sounds the house makes around us, his hand drifts, as it always does, to my scar. Sometimes I think that scar defines me, although he tells me it doesn’t.

But he’s not so lucky. He’s scarred, too, only on the inside where no one can see but me.

~


End file.
